Healing a broken heart
by sesshysgal09
Summary: Hermione is trying to heal a broken heart.But whose?Find out!post DH.read and review
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- The fantastic world of Harry Potter and its characters belongs with J.K Rowling!**

**A/N I have decided to edit this story and give it a new plot. Hopefully it would turn out good. **

Chapter-1

It was not an argument nor was it a fight between the Gryffindor princess and her prince. They were having a calm and peaceful yet serious discussion. That is not usual and that is why all the occupants of the common room were waiting with baited breath and barely concealed excitement for the outcome. Finally they finished. Yep it looks like they broke up.

Hermione was on her way to the library. She wondered why she felt so calm even after breaking up with her boyfriend Ron. She thought she and Ron were perfect for each other and could live happily ever after. But after the war she understood that it was just a silly infatuation that they developed during their hiding time. Ron only understood it after they came to school.

After the war it was on her insistence that they came to school for completing their studies even though they were almost nineteen. She felt that if they continue without doing something they would not be able to forget about all they had lost in the war. Harry was the one who is suffering the most. He somehow felt responsible for all the death in the war. But he was not sad that Snape had survived. All Snape did for his protection because of his love for Lily touched him and he vouched for Snape to be freed from Azkaban. Snape came back to the school as their grouchy Potions master.

Snape on the other hand was being crueler now that Harry knows his secret. He must have felt that it would be safe to tell him when he thought he will not survive. But he had miraculously survived.

On the way she ran into Harry.

"Hey I heard what happened. I am really sorry Hermione"

"It spread this fast? I only walked out now." she said with raised eyebrows.

"You know how it is in here, right? How are you? Are feeling okay with this?"

"It's really okay Harry. I don't think that I have felt nothing more than friendship towards Ron. Beside he's not really my type. You know what my type is, don't you?" She joked.

"Yeah I know. Someone who is in love with books, someone you can talk to without being ridiculed for being a know-it-all, someone who loves you from the bottom of his heart, someone who don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon, right ?" he also joined the joke.

"You forgot someone who is really mature. I don't think I am ever going to find that perfect guy for myself!"

"But there should be someone in this school that should fit your description!"

"I don't think so. The guys here are all immature. You would think being in a war would change that!"

"Maybe you want someone older, sophisticated? Then I know someone in this school who can date you" his green eyes sparkled.

"And who is that?" she huffed.

"Severus Snape"

"WHAT! Are you seriously mental Harry? You know that he loves your mother"

"Yes"

"Then why are you suggesting him?"

"I suggested him because I felt that he should forget my mom and move on with his life. He still has much to live and I feel that, and I am sure my mom will also be feeling that, he shouldn't waste it away like this. He had wasted much already"

Hermione frowned. "Yes what you are saying is right. But me? Honestly you don't think that is going to happen?'

"Yes. You fit his character perfectly"

"But there is one small thing remember?" Hermione smiled.

"What?"

"He hates me for being an insufferable know-it-all, doesn't he?" she laughed.

"True. But he was also one! So it is even"

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. They walked along in silence till they reached the library each involved in their own thoughts. When Harry turned he saw Hermione worrying her lips and frowning.

"Hey don't go worrying over it. I was kidding. It was a stupid thing to say someone after a breakup. You can't say things like that to people, especially about Snape" Harry smiled

Hermione also smiled but somehow she felt that it's not true. She was thinking inside. What is so undesirable about Snape that people think like Harry said? He is very intelligent and has a respected position in the wizarding society now that his contributions to the war are known. Some people even admire him despite his cold exterior. Above all that he has proved his ability to love-which is something every girl is looking for- by protecting Harry for Lily. . Isn't it enough? What more people could want?

But she wouldn't do anything like Harry suggested. She doesn't think that Snape would even allow anyone to come and disturb him while he peacefully loves Lily. What else is this cold, resentful exterior if not a barrier to keep everyone afar?

Buried within these thoughts she didn't realize it was nearly dinnertime and Harry had been calling her for the past ten minutes.

"Oh! Sorry Harry. I was just thinking about something"

"I hope it is not about what I said earlier" said Harry with a frown.

"Oh it is nothing. I was just thinking about the upcoming NEWTs. I need to start studying soon and you should too" said Hermione in her usual bossy voice.

When they reached Great Hall Ron and Ginny were already there arguing over some quidditch moves. They were soon joined by Harry when he was given a glare by the shorter redhead. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics and piled food on her plate. When she went to bed that night her previous thoughts emerged but she squashed them.

_I have a busy schedule tomorrow. No use dwelling on lost causes._

**Give your views on whether I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Two weeks had passed since Harry's suggestion and they were having breakfast when-

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Harry.

He was wiping the milk she had spat on his face after reading the letter she had been delivered by an official looking barn owl. There was also the usual owl bringing her newspaper nearby pecking on something.

_Miss Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that a suitable match had been found for you by the Department of Marriage and Family in accordance with the newly passed Marriage Law, 1998. Your Ministry approved match is Mr. Severus Snape. You have a period of one month to arrange your marriage which is to be conducted in the presence of a Ministry official._

_For more information contact the Department of Marriage and Family._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Matthews,_

_Dept of Marriage and Family,_

_Ministry of Magic._

She immediately snatched her newspaper from the owl and started reading it. She started making angry noises which were soon joined by others who were reading their own newspapers. Their curiosity piqued, Harry and Ron leaned over her shoulder and started reading the headline

_MARRIAGE LAW RE-ENACTED_

_Owing to the War of Hogwarts which had led to a huge setback in the wizarding population of Britain, the Ministry has passed the Marriage Law. Minister Kingsley Shackbolt said that he regretted passing such a law but that the pressure of dwindling population was too much to ignore. A Ministry official said that the casualties had not been this bad even during the time He Who Must Not Be Named first rose to power. Also inbreeding among the pureblood families has resulted in an astonishing increase in the amount of squib births. It seemed the end of British magic population when the Ministry decided to bring back the Marriage Law which was first legislated during the witch killings of 1700s. The pairing is decided using an advanced method of match making based on magical compatibilities so as to reduce the number of squib births as well as to save the British wizarding race from dieing out. Witches and wizards who are of age have to abide by the law. Present marriages will not be dissolved. All eligible will be receiving the information through a Ministry letter._

_More information on Pg 5._

She couldn't believe it. They are bringing back the marriage law? She looked sideways to see shocked expressions on both Harry's and Ron's face. How could Kingsley allow this? Sure wizarding population was dwindling but was that the way to solve this?

Two more owls fluttered nearby to rest in front of Harry and Ron. She looked around there were Ministry owls in front of many people, including some of the staff.

_OH MY GOD. Staff! I am going to have to marry Professor Snape!_

She began to panic. She couldn't even dare to look at him to see if got the letter. She can imagine the look on his face when he gets the ill-fated letter. She was about to escape into the seclusion of library when she heard Ron shout "WHAT!"

That was when she registered the fact that both Harry and Ron had opened their letters too. Harry seemed jubilant. She peered into his letter to see his Ministry approved match was Ginny. It seemed luck was on his side this time. Ron on the other hand was not faring so well. He had got Luna. She couldn't help but smile when she thought how that would turn out. But the smile faltered when she thought about her own fate. She knew there was no way to escape this. Even if she could she won't because this was not some stupid act of the ministry. It must have been a serious problem if Kingsley agreed to bring back this law. She was not going to throw a tantrum about this. Sure this is against her feminist and modern principles but the wizarding has been through a lot and everyone must do what they could do to bring it back to its former glory.

Still she couldn't help but fear what her life with Snape would turn out to be. Being married to a man who was in love with a woman was bad. It is worse when the woman is dead. But she wasn't going to this with love either so there is no problem right? She finally dared to raise her eyes to the Head's Table only to find the potion master missing.

_He must have gone to unleash his anger on some unsuspecting first years._

Quickly composing her mind she turned and offered Harry and Ginny, who had just joined them, her congratulations on their luck. Ron seemed to be in a daze. She took it as good sign that he wasn't cursing or throwing tantrums. He seemed to have matured a little after their breakup. He would definitely need it with Luna. Also she will be a good influence on him with her nature of telling uncomfortable truths, which is really needed in the case of Ron.

When the bell rang they went to their first class of the morning which was Charms. Charms class always provided ample opportunities to talk and also to think. This time each of the trio was using it for the latter, immersed in the matter of the upcoming changes in their life. It was when they were going to the dungeons for double Potions that she remembered she hadn't told Harry and Ron who the Ministry had selected for her. They were too shocked or happy that they forgot to ask her before but she felt the need to prepare them for the extra terror Snape is going to be.

"Uh Harry. I just remembered that I didn't tell you who my Ministry approved match is. It's Professor Snape."

They didn't have the time to reply because Snape just opened the door to let them in. She only saw the looks of shock on their face before they went inside. She thought Harry looked kind of happy too. Unfortunately Snape wasn't so. His face was thunderous and he scowled at her. She flinched. It remained like that for the rest of the period with everybody losing their points even the Slytherins. When the bells rang signaling the end of class everybody gathered their things and rushed to the door.

"Miss Granger, if you would stay behind. I have some things that I have to discuss with you." drawled Snape as she reached the door.

Suppressing a sigh and ignoring the pitying looks sent by Harry and Ron she went back to his desk, where she sat in a chair offered by him. The scowl was still on his face and she wondered what he was going to say.

"As you know the useless Ministry passed a law today which forces you and me into a marriage. As tasteless as it is I have no opinion but to follow the rule because I don't want to end up in Azkaban or live as a muggle. So I have decided to ask your hand in marriage. I hope you are also not entertaining either of the choices. When you have made your choice inform me."

" Sir, I had already made the decision. I would marry you. It is after all the best choice. Besides it is my duty to the wizarding world."

"Ah yes. Duty. Nothing less should be expected from the Miss Perfect" sneered Snape.

She didn't say anything. Even though she was to marry this man within one month, he was still her professor. She knew he was looking for a reason to take points off by baiting her. She remembered how it was for Harry and so she waited for him to dismiss her.

"If you want any details on the rule read this" said Snape giving her a roll of parchment.

"Thank you sir"

"You may go"

With that cold dismissal, she left the classroom clutching the roll tightly out of anger.

She didn't know why she was angry. He is just like he was before. After hearing Snape's tragic love story from Harry she had begun to respect him but then he started behaving like a grouchy git again. She wondered just how she is going to get through this marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have edited the previous chapters. So please read from the beginning.**

Chapter-3

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the Common Room. They didn't say anything but their silent reassurances comforted Hermione.

_The war has made them both grow up_

_._

The old Ron would have made a fuss about her marrying the "greasy git", "dungeon bat" and cold shouldered her. Harry wouldn't say anything but you could have seen the disappointment in his eyes. But now they offered her silent support and the warmth of their friendship.

_Maybe she could get through this after all._

She explained in detail what happened in the dungeons.

"Hermione I have got to say that your fiancée is one sure git. But who else could control you? "Ron sniggered which was immediately stopped by a smack on the head from Hermione.

"I can't believe that joke came true though" said Harry.

"Yeah. It did, didn't it? I had forgotten about it though" Hermione smiled.

Ron tried to interrupt but stopped at the thoughtful look on Hermione's face. What Harry said flashed in her mind along with her own thoughts from that day. She had been deeply bothered by that incident. She didn't want to think about it then but now she understood it was because there was some truth in what Harry suggested. Otherwise how did she end up matched to him?

"At least there is one good thing in this law. They are lenient towards the students who are included in the law." said Ron surprising everybody.

"What? " said Hermione .

"Yeah. Didn't you know? If either or both of them are students they are excluded from producing children. Only after graduation will they place the charms regulating the use of contraceptives, the infidelity charms. It is also mentioned that you only have to consummate the marriage after studies unless you…you know" trailed Ron. He had gone red around the ears.

Hermione remembered the parchment Snape gave and started to read it. Yes it looked like what Ron said was true. At least they are sparing the students. She felt Kingsley must have behind this new amendment and mentally thanked him.

"So Ron did you and Luna talked?" asked Hermione teasingly.

"Yeah. Right after leaving the dungeons. Nothing much really. But we agreed to meet for a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks for, you know, planning the wedding" said Ron going red again.

"Good luck on that mate. Maybe she will have us make toast on Gurdyroot infusion instead of champagne!" laughed Harry.

"Shut it, will you?" said Ron but with a small smile.

"What about you Hermione? How is it going to be-poisons or more poisons?" Harry turned on Hermione.

"I think Snape would murder all of us before agreeing to a lavish wedding with toasts and dances" Hermione shot back.

The other two laughed and soon Hermione joined them. She knew she was acting a bit hysterically but then again they all were. Well maybe not Harry. He seemed to be in a genuinely good mood over this. He has no reason not to be. Hermione thought their life would be a bit easier after the war. But obviously it is not going to be like that and she had no choice but to live with that.

Snape's classes continued to be horrible and they had never seen him in a worse mood. Snape didn't meet with Hermione to plan their wedding and other matters but left it to be dealt between Hermione and McGonagall. However he insisted on having the function at Hogwarts itself. Hermione decided she only wanted a simple wedding with close friends and family only. She also decided to wear simple dress robes rather than elaborate wedding dresses which Ginny wanted her to wear.

"You are going to have only one wedding Hermione. Don't you want it to be the best? Haven't you imagined it like that?"

"Yes I have. But the situation is not ideal and as matter of face my husband-to-be isn't ideal either. Can you imagine the look on his face when I come swathed in veil and a poofy white dress?"

"That would be fun to see."

"More like terrifying."

"So no beautiful white gowns" said Ginny and Hermione joined her sigh.

The wedding day dawned bright and sunny. The ceremony was to take place in the evening near Dumbledore's tomb. Hermione supposed Snape wanted Dumbledore to be representing his side. She arrived escorted by her father, who was surprisingly accepting of the match. Her mother also accepted her decision without protests. They trusted their daughter to live the life she wanted. The Weasleys, Harry and her mother were already there. Professor McGonagall was there on the groom's side. Snape was standing with the ministry official glaring at everybody. Hermione sighed. She has been sighing a lot these days.

She was wearing simple midnight blue robes with sensible matching flats. She had managed to tame her hair into a bun. He was wearing black dress robes and his usual scowl. On reaching them her father kissed her and left to sit with her mother.

The ministry official wasted no time in starting the ceremony which was boring as usual. They said the traditional vows and exchanged rings. They did their bindings and were declared to be husband and wife. The official asked them to kiss and Hermione became nervous but Snape, without missing a beat, kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione was then pulled into the redheaded crowd. She was hugged and kissed and patted. She felt strangely numb. It would take some time for it to sink in.

It was after dinner and she was being escorted to their rooms by Snape. She had spent the remainder of the day in her friends company. She was not looking forward to moving to the dungeons permanently.

They reached his quarters. The air was different from his classrooms. More welcome. She was surprised.

"You shall have the room on the right side and the other one is mine. The sitting room is through this way and it is acceptable for you to be there. My study however is not open to you. You can peruse the books I have here. Do be careful with those. They are ancient and priceless texts."

She didn't say anything and only nodded at him. She was excited at the prospect of getting her hands on those books and was surprised he indulged her. He went back to his room without saying anything and she was left alone. She sighed again.

**Let me know what you think. Your reviews are my inspiration! *wink wink***


End file.
